Dies, e.g. semiconductor dies, e.g. semiconductor chips, are conventionally separated from a wafer by dicing the wafer. The dies are conventionally separated from each other by sawing the wafer. Sawing may result in the following effects, such as chipping and crack formation, which in turn may impact the reliability of the chip or even the electrical functionality.